


I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to Be Yours

by obsessedmak



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, all my harry potter AUs have quidditch playing characters i can't help it, this is all fluff and banter tbh, written for the yutoyama exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedmak/pseuds/obsessedmak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto is a Gryffindor chaser. Yamada is a Hufflepuff seeker. They fly around in circles and find each other on land. (feat. Chinen as the Quidditch commentator because <i>of course</i>.) || written for lovetoosweet @lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So I know you had whole plots but my eyes zoomed in on ‘Harry Potter AU’ and ‘established relationship’ so I went with that. I hope you still like it. ♥ Special thanks to all the people who had to listen to me whine about this. Beta-ed by yunnings (ladylolli) @ ao3. You were a patient gem.

_“And they’re off! The Gryffindor team is looking really good versus Ravenclaw for the second game of the season. They have first-year wonder chaser, Nakajima Yuto, on their side. Everyone was shocked when this tiny newbie scored the first goal of the term during the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match.”_

_The cheers in the crowd echo loudly throughout the stadium as the players zoom past them._

_“Oh shit, there we go again. GRYFFINDOR SCORES! RAVENCLAW COME ON!”_

_“Chinen, no swearing! Also, no house bias,” Professor Matsumoto cautions._

_“Sorry professor,” Chinen says with a shrug. “Go Ravenclaw,” he whispers._

_“CHINEN! Focus on the game!”_

_“All right. All right. So we have Nakajima to Yaotome to – OH, Yaotome drops the Quaffle after dodging a well-placed bludger. Inoo grabs the Quaffle with his lovely fingers mind you and flies too fast for Gryffindor’s Keeper and RAVENCLAW SCORES. TEN-TEN. That’s more like it!”  
“Ow! All right! No house bias,” Chinen mumbles, blue scarf contrasting with the sea of red to his left._

_“Gryffindor currently has the Quaffle. The Ravenclaw chasers surround Nakajima Yuto!” Chinen remarks excitedly._

_Suddenly, Yuto’s broom starts to twist and move on its own. Yuto drops the Quaffle and the crowd screams. He panics as he loses his grip._

_“Yuto!” Chinen yells urgently, watching the boy in scarlet robes slip from his broom. “Yuto, wake up!”_

 

Yuto awakens with a start.

“Yuto? Yuto, wake up. We’re going to be late,” a voice says.

“Yama-chan?” Yuto says groggily. He rubs his eyes and sees Yamada sitting at the foot of his bed. He lets out a relieved sigh.

“What time is it?” Yuto says with a frown, hugging his pillow forcefully.

Yamada rolls his eyes and tugs at Yuto’s leg. “It’s 6a.m. You were the one that wanted to get up with the sun.”

“I need all my good luck routines right now,” Yuto protests, sitting up. Yamada scoots closer to him.

“Mhmm,” Yamada says. “So let’s move already. I need a shower and a huge breakfast.”

“Always the pig,” Yuto teases, his morning grogginess slipping away.

Yamada scoffs and moves to get up but Yuto stops him with a hand on his arm.

He tugs softly on the yellow and black scarf around Yamada’s neck until the boy’s face is just inches from his.

“Good morning, Yama-chan. Thank you for waking me up,” Yuto says, kissing Yamada on the forehead.

Yamada tries to fight back a smile but fails.

“Come on,” Yamada says softly. “Quidditch captains can’t be late.”

“All right,” Yuto says as Yamada tangles their fingers together and leads him.

*

“I wasn’t going to mention this earlier, but is that a banana in your pajama pants or are you just happy to see me?”

“Oh shut up,” Yuto groans. “It’s early in the morning. These things happen.”

“Okay, so what’s your excuse for that time in the changing rooms?” Yamada replies with a smirk.

Yuto stops in his tracks and turns scarlet. “I _told_ you. We said we’d never talk about that incident again.”

“But you always blush so prettily when I bring it up,” Yamada cackles.

Yuto looks stricken. “Let’s just take a bath please,” Yuto says gesturing desperately to the huge bathroom. “Look, the bathing pool has pink bubbles and a… fruit basket?”

“I’m going to kill Chinen,” Yamada mutters as he eyes the foamy pool.

“Hey, Chinen was nice enough to give us the password for the Head Boy Bathroom. It’s not his fault he thinks we need pink bubbles and- and lube? I’m going to kill him,” Yuto hisses, tossing the bottle at Yamada’s head.

“Not a bad idea. I mean you’re _clearly_ ready,” Yamada chimes eyeing Yuto’s tented pajama pants.

“No, Yamada, it’s a game day,” Yuto whines.

“That’s what you said last time,” Yamada says, tossing his clothes off. “But if you say so,” he continues, slipping into the warm water. Yamada sighs contentedly. “The water’s reaaally nice.”

Yuto pouts and slips off his clothes.

“Things were so much easier when I hated you,” Yuto mumbles. He wades through the warm water and wraps his arm around Yamada. The shorter boy smiles up at him as Yuto presses him against the edge of the pool.

“Hate you too,” Yamada says before he leans up to kiss Yuto.

Yuto kisses back lazily, hands trailing down Yamada’s torso.

“Morning breath,” Yamada whispers as Yuto’s tries to lick into his mouth.

“Don’t care,” Yuto says, nibbling on the side of Yamada’s lip.

He bites down harder and Yamada gasps.

“There’s a good boy,” Yuto whispers pressing their bodies closer and finally sliding his tongue in.

Yamada lets out a muffled moan into Yuto’s mouth. His fingers clutch onto Yuto’s back.

“Please,” Yamada begs in between kisses, rutting slowly against Yuto’s thigh.

Yuto trails kisses down to Yamada’s neck, hand squeezing Yamada’s waist. “We’re supposed to eat breakfast and I don’t know, meet our teams?”

Yamada takes Yuto’s other hand, dips it into the warm water, and places it on his half-hard dick.

“You’re supposed to be my boyfriend,” Yamada says, gasping slightly when Yuto grazes his teeth over his neck. “And I don’t know, blow me first?”

“Always so demanding,” Yuto says, lifting Yamada up so he sits on the ledge of the pool. The water drips down Yamada’s waist and the taller boy stares a bit too long.

“Hello there,” Yuto says mockingly as he bends down to lick Yamada’s full length.

Yamada’s tangles his fingers into Yuto’s hair.

“Yuto, _please_ ,” He begs.

“How long do we have until breakfast?” Yuto asks, blowing air onto Yamada’s hardening cock. Yamada bites his lip.

“Forty-five minutes, I guess,” Yamada answers, tugging on the other boy’s hair. “Stop making me beg.”

“But I love it when you do,” Yuto says cheekily, before taking Yamada into his mouth.

\--

“I take back what I said earlier. Chinen can stay alive,” Yuto says, breathing heavily against Yamada chest.

“Lube, towels, condoms, even bloody blindfolds,” Yamada says, flushed and happy. “We should send him a real fruit basket.”

“Definitely,” Yuto replies, pressing a kiss to Yamada’s forehead.

“We have to move now don’t we?” Yamada mumbles, breaking their comfortable silence.

Yuto nods, hands trailing down Yamada’s cheek. “We can’t be late,” he states.

Yamada sighs but forces himself to slip into the slightly colder water.

They bathe quickly after that, sneaking soft kisses, and ignoring the giggling stained glass mermaids behind them.

 

*  
_“Oh, shit. Um. Sorry.”_

_“Shit, wait! I swear this isn’t what it looks like,” Yuto says._

_Yamada has his hands over his eyes. This is not what he expected to see in the changing rooms before his first practice on the Hufflepuff team. Nakajima Yuto. Chaser extraordinaire. Hard in his Quidditch robes._

_“It’s none of my business,” Yamada says. “It happens to all the thirteen year-olds, I’m sure,” he says, voice slightly teasing._

_“No! It’s not like that. It’s just. Well. During Gryffindor’s last Quidditch match my broom got confiscated because I did that illegal looping thing that no one told me about. So, I had to borrow one of Hogwarts’ brooms. I just- I forgot that they’re usually for first years so they vibrate when you fly too high,” Yuto rambles. He stops and blushes, refusing to look Yamada in the eye._

_Yamada laughs, taking the hand of his eyes. “Whatever you say, Nakajima.”_

_“I’d ask how you know my name but,” Yuto shrugs. “You’re the new Hufflepuff seeker, right? I see you flying around the Quidditch field at night.”_

_“Cocky and a stalker. I’m learning so much about you already,” Yamada says. “Yamada Ryosuke. Third year like you. Going to crush Gryffindor this year.”_

_Yuto smirks. “I doubt that.”_

_“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Yamada says. “See you around,” he adds, glancing at Yuto’s crotch before leaving in a fit of giggles._

 

“Yama-chan, wrong turn,” Yuto says, nudging Yamada to the right.

“You’d think after seven years, I’d have mastered this place already. It’s the god damn stairs,” Yamada mutters. “They always move at the _strangest_ times.”

Their linked hands swing in between then and Yamada chuckles lowly when a first-year quickly moves out of the way.

“You’d think that after all these years, people’d be used to us holding hands in the hallway,” Yamada adds.

“Hashtag power couple,” Yuto says gleefully.

“Why the fuck do you keep saying hashtag?” Yamada replies exasperatedly.

Yuto laughs as they turn the corner into the Great Hall. “We’ve been through this before, Yama-chan.”

“I swear you’re making these things up,” Yamada says rolling his eyes.

“Hashtag true story,” Yuto says.

“Shut up,” Yamada retorts, rolling his eyes and shoving the taller boy away.

“Hey, hey now, no hurting other players before or during the game!” A voice interrupts. “Unless you two are into that.”

“G’morning, Chinen,” Yuto says with a grin. Yamada gives him a wave.

“How are my two favorite Quidditch players?” Chinen asks walking in-between the two.

“Are you allowed to have favorites?” Yamada asks. “You’re the commentator. You’re supposed to be unbiased. But then again, it is hard to resist my charm.”

Chinen scoffs. “This is what I’ve been telling you, Yuto. You’re so alike. How did you not notice earlier? You both play Quidditch. You’re both competitive. You both think you’re the sun that everyone revolves around. You guys were meant to b- ow!”

“Sorry,” Yamada says unconvincingly.

Chinen flinches then smiles a little too sweetly. “You best believe I will embarrass you in front of everyone later. May the best team win!”

Yuto groans as Chinen skips away. “Is he going to make ‘riding wood’ and ‘can really handle balls’ jokes again?”

“Definitely,” Yamada says chuckling. “He would’ve done that even if we were nice to him though, so, no worries.”

They stop at the entrance of the Great Hall.

“Are you eating breakfast with your team?” Yuto asks, scanning the crowd for scarlet robes.

“Yeah,” Yamada sighs. “Last minute bonding. Pep talk. Bashing the hell out of you. The usual.”

Yuto’s lips twitch upward. “The usual indeed,” he says, spotting his teammates.

“May the best team win,” Yuto repeats. Yamada smirks as Yuto mouths ‘that’s us’ at him.

Yamada flips him off as they separate.

Yuto blows back a kiss.

 

*  
_Yuto rushes into Divination with his book bag open and his shirt untucked._

_Ignoring the amused stares he gets, he squeaks a quick greeting before sitting down at the nearest table._

_“What did I miss?” Yuto whispers to the person on his right._

_“You mean aside from that last goal versus Slytherin? Nothing much.”_

_Yuto’s jaw drops and he realizes it’s Yamada he’s sitting next to._

_“You’re on a Quidditch team for a year and a half and you think you’re some hotshot,” Yuto mutters. “Why were you even at the game?”_

_“Our team always watches other games to scope out the competition but there’s clearly nothing to worry about,” Yamada says._

_Yuto makes an affronted noise._

_“Jesus, Nakajima, I’m kidding,” Yamada says. “You should see your face. We are better than you though.”_

_“At least I’m tall,” Yuto says and Yamada gasps._

_“Is there a problem here?” the professor asks, interrupting the two._

_“Yeah, they think they’re being subtle with their flirting!” A voice calls out. Everyone laughs as the two boys glare in the direction of the voice._

_“Thank you, Chinen,” the professor says with a small smile. “Now everyone settle down. As I was saying-”_

_The pair sits in silence pretending to understand the lesson on reading the stars and interpreting the moon’s phases._

_Yamada breaks the peace with a cough. “Are you flirting with me?” he asks hesitantly._

_“You’re a cute confident Seeker who comes out of nowhere and steals my ‘next big thing’ spotlight with flashy catches and cheeky smiles. Why would I like you?” Yuto deadpans._

_Yamada’s face falls. He opens his mouth to apologize but Yuto stops him._

_“Just kidding, Yamada. You should see_ your _face. Of course I’m flirting with you,” he says with a small blush. “If you can’t beat them, bang them.”_

_Yamada guffaws and Yuto doesn’t mind the slight scolding he gets from their professor after._

 

“Hey, Yuto.”

Yuto whips around to find Yamada standing in front of him.

The whole Hufflepuff team cheers in the distance.

“Shut up, guys!” Yamada yells back at them.

Yuto chuckles as the Gryffindor team grows suspiciously quiet.

“I, uh,” Yamada says. “My team wanted to wish you all good luck.”

“We don’t need it,” Yuto replies instantly.

Yamada rolls his eyes. “I know. I think they just want to see if we’ll make out in the Great Hall again.”

Yuto huffs. “That was one time.”

“You bent me over a table, you idiot,” Yamada says, blushing. “I had scrambled eggs in my hair.”

The Gryffindor team cracks up at that.

“Hey, be nice,” Yuto says, standing up and putting his arm around a scowling Yamada.

“I never want to see that again,” Ryutaro shouts from the Slytherin table.

“No one asked you, Morimoto!” Yamada snaps back. “I swear you’d think he and Chinen never tried to do it in an empty classroom,” he mutters under his breath.

Yuto smiles fondly at Yamada. “You’re adorable when you’re angry.”

Yamada snorts at that. “And you’re horribly sappy when you’re nervous.”

“I still haven’t got my good luck kiss,” he replies.

“I thought you didn’t need luck,” Yamada says, pulling Yuto closer.

“I need you?” Yuto tries, smiling coyly.

Yamada dips and kisses him fervently, ignoring the wolf-whistles from all over the Great Hall.

 

*  
_“Don’t you have a snitch to catch or something?” Yuto says when he sees Yamada hovering nearby him._

_They’re in the Quidditch field an hour before curfew. The twilight is settling in around them._

_Yamada ignores Yuto and does a loop around the taller boy._

_“It’s too dark to see now,” Yamada says. Yuto throws the Quaffle at his head._

_“What was that for?” Yamada says, dodging the ball. It falls to the field below them with a soft thud._

_“It’s our first year with a later curfew and you’re talking about how it’s too dark to practice?” Yuto asks incredulously._

_Yamada pouts. “I didn’t think you would actually book the whole Quidditch field for us to_ practice. _”_

_Yuto hovers beside Yamada. They look out at the dark field below them. Yuto reaches for Yamada’s hand but Yamada glides past him._

_“Did you think this was going to be a date?” Yuto teases, cutting in front of Yamada’s flight path._

_“Yes,” Yamada says, sighing exaggeratedly._

_Yuto beams. “Well I did book the entire Quidditch field for a reason. But, you really do have to catch the snitch first.”_

_Yamada gives Yuto a confused look._

_“Come on,” Yuto insists. “Just play along. Here let me help,” he says, taking his wand out of his robes._

_“Expecto patronum!” Yuto says as a horse-shaped light forms in front of them._

_“Someone’s been practicing,” Yamada says, eyes wide in awe despite himself._

_“Maybe I’m just really happy right now,” Yuto replies with a grin._

_Yamada grins back before zooming away. Yuto watches him as he darts after the now visible snitch, illuminated by his galloping patronus. His heart races in his chest._

_(Later, when Yamada catches the snitch with a tiny note tied to it, Yuto tries not to jump out of his skin._

_If Yamada knocks Yuto off his broom in a flurry of ‘yes yes I’m yours yes’ and they end up making out in the grass, no one has to know but the looming stars.)_

 

“And the captains, Nakajima Yuto and Yamada Ryosuke, shake hands...which is bullshit really. Give us a kiss!” Chinen insists as his voice resonates through the stadium.

Yuto and Yamada flip off Chinen in synch and the cheers from the crowd grow even louder.

“Hey, I’m sure that’s some sort of penalty!” Chinen says, smirking in spite of himself.

 

“Nervous, Yamada?” Yuto calls with a knowing smirk.

“You wish,” Yamada replies. “I have my good luck charm right here.”

The Gryffindor captain leans in closer to Yamada. He’s so tempted to kiss him again. It is their last game at Hogwarts.

Instead, Yuto whispers, “Whoever loses gets handcuffed.”

Yamada barely hears the warning whistle over the blood rushing through his ears.

God, he loves Quidditch. And Yuto. He grins to himself as he flies out of the way of the flurry Chasers around him.

“Eyes on the prize,” Yamada mutters, but his eyes flit past the snitch and find Yuto instead.

He tightens his grip on his broomstick as Chinen’s voice rings in his ears.

“And, they’re off!”

*


End file.
